Percy Jackson the Betrayal Warrior
by Crixmson
Summary: Percy Jackson is the son of Poseidon and is Betray by his friends and more. Read to found out more and this is the first Fanfiction I ever uploaded so please no hate. Thanks! -OmegaWarLordX OUT


p style="margin: 0px; text-align: left; text-indent: 21pt;" align="center"span style="margin: 0px; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 12pt; font-weight: normal;"AUTHOR NOTE: THIS IS MY FIRST EVER FANFICTION SO NO HATE PLZ AND THE I HAVE NEVER WROTE ANYTHING LIKE THIS BEFORE. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: left; text-indent: 21pt;" align="center"span style="margin: 0px; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 12pt; font-weight: normal;"-OmegaWarLordX out/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: left; text-indent: 21pt;" align="center"span style="margin: 0px; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 12pt; font-weight: normal;"/Line Break\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: left; text-indent: 21pt;" align="center"span style="margin: 0px; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 12pt; font-weight: normal;"Percy POV/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: left; text-indent: 21pt;" align="center"span style="margin: 0px; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 12pt; font-weight: normal;"Hey, my name is Percy Jackson, twice savior of Olympias, son of Poseidon, slayer of giants and titans, etc. So you might be asking why is the hero of Olympias in a random forest in the middle of nowhere? When it started just like this./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: left; text-indent: 21pt;" align="center"span style="margin: 0px; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 12pt; font-weight: normal;"Flashback:/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: left; text-indent: 21pt;" align="center"span style="margin: 0px; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 12pt; font-weight: normal;"I was sleeping in the cabin until I woke up to the sound of hydra roar (trust me I heard them before) and I instantly went to grab riptide and run out readying myself for another monster attack. I saw a 15-year-old boy fighting off it when suddenly hydra strike him. Just before the hydra could hit its mark I flung myself into the hydra cutting off the head of hydra which was about to eat that demigod assuming it was a demigod. It quickly grew back two more head as the other two just snarled at me. "Hey! You!" I shouted directly at the demigod. "run through the tree until you see a dragon then ran straight toward to the biggest building there and tell them I need help with the hydra" I command./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: left; text-indent: 21pt;" align="center"span style="margin: 0px; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 12pt; font-weight: normal;"He looks at me confused for a moment before running to the directions I gave him. I turn back toward the hydra only to be slammed by the hydra getting me to knock down to a near tree. I groaned as I got back up. I summon a lake full of water and tried to drown the hydra. It worked and the hydra burst into golden dust, I willed the water to go back to their source. I headed back to the big house to see the that a group of demigods ware readying their armor. Wheres the hydra as they started to see me. "Dead, I drowned the hydra before it burst into dust." I tiredly explained./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: left; text-indent: 21pt;" align="center"span style="margin: 0px; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 12pt; font-weight: normal;""Well done Percy, I expect you need a rest," Chiron said before ordering the rest of the demigods to left back into their respected cabins, but the boy I saved stayed. "Hey, are you already?" I asked softly. "Yea, thanks a lot for saving me from that creature," He said. "So, whats your name" I questioned him. "I'm David Creed" David answered. Suddenly a light bolt symbol appears above him. He freaked out "What the heck is that" he exclaims as he tried to sway it away, I started out him in shock, Zeus had a third child who seems to be 15. "Hera going to be piss" I whispered to Chiron who just shook his head dumbfound just as much as me. Then after what seems to be an eternal Chiron bow down to David. "David Creed son of Zeus of the big three" I didn't understand how he could of surviving all this year when he's a son of the big three, it didn't make sense unless he's just weak compared to the average one no offense to him of course. David looked at me in the eye./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: left; text-indent: 21pt;" align="center"span style="margin: 0px; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 12pt; font-weight: normal;"We starred at each other until we were interrupted by Chiron who coughs out loud, "Percy, how about you show him around" Chiron said nervously as if someone might try to murder David. Chiron quickly shoved us outside and gave me a look before closing the door. I show David the entire camp while I explain everything to him. So I'm the son of the most strongest Olympia god and Greek myths are real and this camp along with a Roman camp are the only safe places for demigods and the gods are in America?" he said trying to fit all of it into his brain. "Yep plus there were two wars before you came one with titans and one with giants," I told him./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: left; text-indent: 21pt;" align="center"span style="margin: 0px; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 12pt; font-weight: normal;""Wow" he exclaims "At must of really suck for you and the other demigods in camp here". "Hey seaweed brain, who is this?" Annabeth asked looking at him with her gray calculating eyes of her. Before I could explain to Annabeth, David said pridefully "I'm David Creed son of Zeus" He puffed up his chest. "Really," She said looking at him in disgust. She turns and began to run off after she told me "See you later seaweed brain". I turn to see him looking confused. "Why did you acting like that" I demanded from his. "Sorry, I just got this, huge urge to act like that," He said ashamed of himself. I soften up ."I'm sorry, it must just be your fatal flaw, pride" I explained. He looked more ashamed of himself. "Hey, its ok, most children of Zeus have the same flaw," I told him. He brightens up a little, but not too much. I mentally flinch, I hoped it won't be a problem in the future…/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: left; text-indent: 21pt;" align="center"span style="margin: 0px; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 12pt; font-weight: normal;"After two weeks/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: left; text-indent: 21pt;" align="center"span style="margin: 0px; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 12pt; font-weight: normal;"Percy POV/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: left; text-indent: 21pt;" align="center"span style="margin: 0px; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 12pt; font-weight: normal;"These past two weeks have been a nightmare. Monster attacks have increased twice and people are starting to think David is the new best thing. The other demigods won't talk to me, sit with me or even notice me. Even my friends won't talk to me. Katie the other day told me David is so much better than you. Will thinks the same along with the Stoll brothers and everyone else except for David, Annabeth, Claissre, Chris, Thalia, Nico, Renya, and the other members of the seven. I think now with everyone liking him so much is increasing his ego by the minute./spanspan style="margin: 0px; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 12pt; font-weight: normal;"Now even some of my closest of friends are choosing David over me. It really going through my head. Only Annabeth, Thalia, and Nico, still talk to me and be nice to me. But Thalia and Nico are almost never at camp. So, I really only have Annabeth, yet I think even she is leaving my side./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: left; text-indent: 21pt;" align="center"span style="margin: 0px; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 12pt; font-weight: normal;"A DAY LATER…/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: left; text-indent: 21pt;" align="center"span style="margin: 0px; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 12pt; font-weight: normal;"Percy POV/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: left; text-indent: 21pt;" align="center"span style="margin: 0px; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 12pt; font-weight: normal;"I got an engagement for Annabeth and I walk to the beach where I told her I would be meeting her at 4:00 p.m, but I came at 3:30 to surprise her with the ring until I hear some moaning noises. I looked to see that it was David and Annabeth kissing each other. "WHAT THE ACTUAL HADES ANNABETH" I SCREAMED AT HER. "Percy! I can explain" she exclaimed trying to think of something to try to trick me, but I knew her too well to let that happen. "EXPLAIN WHAT ANNABETH?! WHAT TYPE OF EXCUSE ARE YOU GOING TO USE NOW HUH!?" I thundered storm clouds appear and the waves crashing relentlessly and with the earth shake around the barriers shimmer in and out. Lightning being cast everywhere rain pour down washing down the camp some of the cabins collapsed by the earthquakes. Annabeth and David both fainted under the sheer will of power that I displayed. After I notice the chaos that I cause on the camp, I stop it all before running away from this hell hole./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: left;"span style="margin: 0px; font-family: Calibri;"span style="font-size: medium;" strongAUTHER NOTE: AGAIN THIS IS MY FIRST FANFICTION I WILL TRY TO UPDATE EVERY WEEK GOODBYE./strong/span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: left;"span style="margin: 0px; font-family: Calibri;"span style="font-size: medium;"strong-OmegaWarLordX OUT/strong/span/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p 


End file.
